


your love shines the way (into paradise)

by lexfelon00



Series: Anonim Meme Móka [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Character, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Márciusi Meme Mókára íródott candlelight kérésére: "Bocsi, ez nem crossover lesz...</i><br/>Még mindig nagyon szeretnék egy vak!Derek ficet olvasni. (Teen Wolf - Sterek páros). Kösziiiiii!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bétázást köszönöm SlytHaynek :-*</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love shines the way (into paradise)

_****_

your love shines the way (into paradise)

 

Zuhogott. Hát persze, hogy zuhogott. Csakis Stilesnak lehetett akkora szerencséje, hogy éppen akkor szálljon ki a kocsiból, amikor az eső hatalmas, koppanó cseppekben rázendített. Nem kellett sokat sétálnia a tömbház bejáratához, de ez is épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy egy adag víz zúduljon a nyakába az ég jóvoltából. 

Dobogó léptekkel rohant keresztül a lépcsőházon, hogy minél hamarabb ledobhassa magáról az esőpettyes kapucnis pulcsit. A kezében szorongatott papírzacskó megadóan tűrte az eszeveszett vágtát a negyedik emeletig. 

A bejárati ajtó előtt persze még szerencsétlenkedett egy sort a kulcsaival – bakker, _ilyen_ lyukérzékkel nem csoda, hogy nem tudott becsajozni a középiskola alatt, gondolta fintorogva –, aztán végre szabad utat nyert a lakásba. Nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy kikösse a cipőfűzőjét; tornacsukáját nemtörődöm mozdulattal rúgta le magáról, de legalább volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy félrerúgja az ajtóhoz vezető útból. Hát akarta ő megint azt hallgatni Derektől (jogosan), hogy mennyire rendetlen? Persze, hogy nem.

A megviselt papírzacskót a pultra tette, a kulcscsomó zajosan zörrent mellette. A lakásban csend volt, nem szólt se a tévé, se a rádió, így egy pillanatra azt is hihette volna, hogy Derek nincs itthon, de aztán meglátta a kanapé karfáján pihentetett zokniba bújtatott talpakat. Stiles nem akart zajt csapni – vagyis ennél nagyobbat –, így csendben óvakodott közelebb, hátha Derek elszunyókált.

Ahogy közelebb ért, világossá vált számára, hogy Derek miért nem szólította még meg: a férfi lehunyt szemekkel feküdt a kanapén, mellkasán fekete fonalként kígyózott a fülhallgató vezetéke. _Biztosan elaludt_ , gondolta Stiles és mivel nem akarta megijeszteni Dereket, óvatosan mellélépett, hogy felébressze. Már majdnem a másik vállára tette a kezét, amikor hirtelen egy kéz kulcsolódott a csuklójára. 

Stiles apró kiáltással hagyta, hogy Derek – még mindig csukott szemmel – lehúzza maga mellé a kanapéra, miközben a másik kezével levette fejéről a fülhallgatót, amiből egy regény narrációja szűrődött ki.

– Jézusom, Derek! – méltatlankodott Stiles még mindig hevesen zakatoló szívvel. – Hogy van az, hogy én nem akarlak megijeszteni téged, erre te meg a frászt hozod rám? Különben is, honnan tudtad, hogy itthon vagyok?

– Megéreztem az illatodat, amikor bejöttél az ajtón – jegyezte meg Derek, és kissé összébb húzta magát, hogy kényelmesen átölelhesse Stilest.

– Már megint nyomkereső kutyát játszol? – motyogta a fiú, ahogy Derek mellkasába fúrta az arcát.

Derek csak hümmögött, még szorosabb ölelésbe vonta Stilest, és orrát a fiú hajához nyomta. 

– Esik? – kérdezte, mintha nem lenne képes pusztán az illat alapján megállapítani, hogy Stiles a zuhogó esőből jött fel. 

Stiles kissé felemelkedett, hogy kilásson a kanapé mögötti ablakon, visszahajtotta a fejét Derek mellkasára és várt néhány szívdobbanásnyit, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Nem, már nem esik.

***


End file.
